petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pooping
Pets in Pet Society can create Poo. These poos are purely decorative, and are a common 99 project for many people. Below is information on how to Poo, as well as a guide of all poos. Important Poo Warning: Is very easy to get rid of a poo by mistake. Always open your chest before moving them. If you just click on the poo you will get coins for it and lose the poo, and you don't want to lose a golden poo or rainbow poo like that. How to Poo One of the most frequently asked questions in Pet Society is how to make a pet Poo. To make a pet poo in Pet Society, there are a few conditions that have to be met: #Your health bar should be over 50%. #The hygiene bar should be below 50%. For the most part you cannot force a pet to poop on command, however there is one exception. During the Wizard School Winter Ball week they started selling the Wizard Joke Shop Stall in the Boutique – (Featured) or Market – (Toys & Collectables). One of the 5 potions you can randomly get by purchasing jokes once you own the Joke Shop Window is the U Poo Potion which makes you pet automatically poo when they drink it. You can get any random poo but pets usually get the specialty poo more often than standard poo and in rare cases they can even get Golden Poo. If you do not have the Joke Shop Window and you are trying to get your pet to poo you will want to make your pet walk from time to time so he/she doesn't fall sleep on the floor, since a sleeping pet will not poo. If your pet is dirty and walking around, eventually he or she will make a face and rub their arms around their head. After shaking, a poo will appear on the ground. Some pets will poo several times right away, while others will not poo for hours or days! Getting your pet to poo can be very time consuming. Sometimes your pet will make the poo-producing face and waggle their arms around, but no poo will appear. This possibly means that your pet would have pooed, but because you have the limit on that kind of poo, nothing came out! Tips: *For best results leave your pet in a empty room so he/she can't play with objects. *If you would like to collect a room full of poos or have a 99 project, one way to get around the limit is to gift your poos to a friend to hold onto. Once you have reached the number of poos that you want, have your friend gift them back to you. *Your Pet must be at their House. *Keep on clicking on your pet, and when it laughs or waggle their arms around - it could poo! Types of Poos poo.png|Poo -- The most common type of poo. golden_poo.png|Golden Poo -- Uncommon, many people still do not have golden poo or had to work hard to get it. rainbow_poo.png|Rainbow Poo -- Rare, very few people have an authentic rainbow poo. sparkly_pink_poo.png|Sparkly Pink Poo -- Common poo which was introduced in October 2010. petmas_poo.png|Petmas Poo -- a common poo that was only available during the 2010 Winter Holiday season. valentine_poo.png|Valentine Poo -- a special Valentine's Day themed poo. Ducklingpoo.png|Yellow Duckling Poo - A 2011 Easter themed Poo. Creamyeggpoo.PNG|Creamy Egg Poo - Another of the 2011 Easter Poos. Carrotcakepoo.PNG|Carrot Cake Poo - Another of the 2011 Easter Poos. evil_snake_poo.png|Evil Snake Poo -- one of three Harry Potter themed poos introduced in June 2011 floating_candle_poo.png|Floating Candle Poo -- one of three Harry Potter themed poos introduced in June 2011 red_potion_poo.png|Red Potion Poo -- one of three Harry Potter themed poos introduced in June 2011 brown_balloon_poo.png|'Brown Balloon Poo' -- Poo added in August 2011 for Pet Society's 3rd Birthday pink_balloon_poo.png|'Pink Balloon Poo' -- Poo added in August 2011 for Pet Society's 3rd Birthday jackopoo.jpg|Jack O Poo -- One of three 2011 Halloween themed poos (introduced in October 2011) Skullpoo.png|Skull Poo -- One of three 2011 Halloween themed poos (introduced in October 2011) BatPoo.png|Bat Poo -- One of three 2011 Halloween themed poos (introduced in October 2011) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 5.18.05 PM.png|Gingerbread Poo -- One of the 2011 Christmas special poos (introduced in December 2011) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 5.18.14 PM.png|Snowman Poo -- One of the 2011 Christmas special poos (introduced in December 2011) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 5.22.03 PM.png|Golden Angel Poo -- One of the 2011 Christmas special poos (introduced in December 2011), will fly around in the room Poo Sizes Image of poos and their relative sizes to each other. Poo Limits There are two kinds of limits to the number of poos you can have in Pet Society. The first' '''limit is how many poos you can have in your inventory. You can have: *99 regular Poos *99 Sparkly Pink Poos *99 Petmas Poos *99 Valentine Poos *99 Carrot Cake Poos *99 Yellow Duckling Poos *99 Creamy Egg Poos *3 Golden Poos *1 Rainbow Poo If you are at the maxiumum and someone gifts you another poo, it will automatically be sold. The '''second '(and more important) limit to poos is how many your pet will actually poop out. As long as you have less than three poos of a specific type in your inventory (this includes your house), your pet will continue to produce that kind of poo. This is for each poo type individually. Having a total of three poos of mixed types will not prevent your pet from pooing. For example, say you have three Sparkly Pink Poos in your inventory, one regular Poo, and one Golden Poo. Your pet will stop pooing Sparkly Pink Poos, but will continue to poo Golden Poos and regular Poos until you have three of each. If you want to have another Sparkly Pink Poo, you must get rid of one of your poos (either sell, recycle, or trade it). Your pet will then resume pooping the Sparkly Pink Poo until you have a total of three or more Sparkly Pink Poos in your inventory. You can achieve a 99 collection of a poo only by having someone hold on to most of your poo and then gift them back to you. Category:Gameplay